Shape of You
by Natsume Midorikawa
Summary: "Kau boleh juga, Nak,". "Panggil aku Naruto—tuan dengan jas dan kemeja,". "Sebut aku Sasuke, Naruto,". "Whatever, ayo dansa, Sasuke,". A SasuNaru story. BL for sure. DLDR. Review please?


**Shape of You**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

A SasuNaru Fanfiction

Genre: Romance, Drama

 **M rated**

 **BL/YAOI** ** _,_** OOC, typo, pasaran, klise, dan lain-lain

.

"Kau boleh juga, Nak,". "Panggil aku Naruto—tuan dengan jas dan kemeja,". "Sebut aku Sasuke, Naruto,". " _Whatever_ , ayo dansa, Sasuke,".

Hah, aku benar-benar dimabuk _shochu_.

.

Note: not a perfectly copy about Shape of You by Ed Sheeran, I wrote it while listening to that song.

* * *

 ** _Part 1_**

* * *

Malam itu, minggu kedua di musim dingin dan aku baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaan ku. Angan-angan ku saat itu sangatlah sederhana, aku hanya menginginkan kasur dan bantal yang biasa aku pakai untuk tidur.

Tapi memang si brengsek Neji dan segala hal tentangnya. Teganya orang itu menyeret ku untuk ikut bersamanya selepas pulang kantor. Ia menjanjikan nyaris segalanya—kebebasan, rasa melayang, wanita cantik, surga dunia—bahkan katanya ia yang traktir.

PRET. Terserah.

Dari pada mendengar Neji umbar-umbar janji lagi—aku akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Neji kemudian dengan dalih aku juga mungkin butuh beberapa _sake_ untuk meringankan kepala. Tidak salah—toh besok juga hari libur.

Aku sudah berimajinasi mengenai tempat setenang bar _underground_ , yang mungkin hanya ada alunan piringan hitam yang mengisi tiap-tiap ruang dari gelas _whisky_ pajangan di rak-rak botol. Tapi aku salah besar sudah menaruh harapan seperti itu pada Hyuuga tua sialan yang sekarang malah menggeret ku ke _club_ malam yang berisik bukan main.

Lampu beraneka warna menyala-nyala, mewarnai kemeja putih polos yang aku kenakan bersama jas kerja. Dentuman _house music_ benar-benar membuat telinga ku pengang—menurut ku ini gila untuk ukuran Neji dan aku—yang sudah terbilang cukup berumur untuk berkunjung ke kelab seperti ini.

"Neji—kurasa aku akan memanggil taksi dan—".

"HAH?" Tuh kan, belum minum saja Neji sudah tuli. Aku tak bisa bayangkan kalau pria itu meneguk barang segelas _cocktail_ saja. Pria itu pasti berakhir telanjang sambil melakukan tari tiang.

Aku menyerah, membiarkan perkataan ku terlupakan oleh Neji Hyuuga. Aku melirik Neji yang bahkan terlihat lebih antusias dari gadis remaja perawan yang pertama kali diajak ke _love hotel._

"Kau kenapa?" akhirnya aku bicara pada Neji setelah kami berdua mendapat kesempatan untuk duduk. Aku cukup beruntung karena di meja _bar_ ini tidaklah seramai disana—lautan orang-orang yang berjoget mengikuti nada-nada lagu.

Neji malah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kesal ku pada Neji bertambah. "Oh ya—aku hanya—membalas pesan teman ku," jawabnnya. Yah, peduli setan dengan ponsel Neji. Aku juga harus memanjakan diri ku sendiri di sini. Tak baik jauh-jauh datang kalau hanya sibuk bicara dengan ponsel pintar—sama seperti yang Neji lakukan sekarang. (Mumpung Neji yang traktir).

"Hei, tolong segelas _shochu_ ," kata ku tanpa menunggu Neji untuk memesan. Seorang yang sudah agak tua—menurutku—tersenyum sambil mengelap gelas _shot_ yang akan dituang miras. "Jarang aku menemukan pria ingin meminum _shochu_ di musim seperti ini," katanya, kemudian tangan keriputnya mengambil botol kaca yang berukuran sedang, masih disegel dan sebening air.

"Aku hanya suka _shochu_ ," tanpa kepikiran alasan lain aku menjawab. Sedetik kemudian aku sadar kalau jawaban ku konyol sekali. Aku bahkan nyaris terawa kalau saja bapak itu tidak segera menuang gelas ku dengan cairan itu.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, langsung ku minum larutan itu dalam sekali tenggak. Aku merasa kalau kerongkongan ku terbakar—ah, persetan. Sudah ku duga satu gelas saja memang tak cukup. "Paman—tolong botolnya saja," panggil ku padanya.

Malam itu aku ditemani sebotol _shochu_. Cukup miris bagi kalian yang berpikir aku harusnya ditemani oleh wanita secantik Maria Ozawa atau siapapun—tapi malah bercengkrama dengan sebotol _shochu_ yang bahkan enggan diminum orang. Terserah, kalian bebas untuk tertawa.

Ketika aku menoleh untuk melihat apa yang dipesan Neji, si brengsek itu sudah tidak ada di kursinya lagi. Tas Neji ada di sampingnya, tapi raganya sedang bersama seorang laki-laki berambut merah, berciuman dengan brutal di tengah lautan manusia di lantai dansa.

Neji bahkan merangkul pinggangnya juga, memegang dagu si rambut merah itu seolah takut ciuman mereka lepas barang satu detik saja.

"Dasar homo tua brengsek," umpat ku membanting gelas dengan mata ke lantai dansa. Dia membiarkan aku terlunta sendirian di meja _bar_ sementara dia enak-enakan bercumbu sampai kehabisan napas begitu—sialan. Apa guna aku disini kalau begitu? Cih, manusia sinting.

Aku sudah menghabiskan satu botol _shochu_ sendirian. Kepala ku memang sudah pening, tapi rasanya aku belum ingin pulang—aku masih ingin minum lebih banyak lagi. Kemudian aku _request_ botol kedua pada paman itu, tak sampai lima detik botol itu sudah ada di depan ku.

Aku mau minum lagi, tapi—

"Eits,". Ada tangan lain yang memegang mulut botol _shochu_ ku. Siapa yang berani-beraninya berbuat begitu? "Paman, gelas satu lagi," katanya. Ia membuka botol itu dengan mudahnya, lalu menuang isinya ke gelasnya sendiri—lalu minum seolah-olah botol _shochu_ itu memang miliknya.

"Hah—" desahnya pendek sesaat setelah meminumnya. " _Shochu_ di musim dingin seperti ini?" ia berkata dengan nada paling menyebalkan yang pernah ku dengar.

"Kau—" nyaris aku meledak—tapi ia malah membuat emosi ku mereda dengan cara paling aneh.

"Ayo tanding _shochu_ ," katanya. Aku batal marah. "Paman, satu botol lagi. Hei kau, tuan yang memakai jas dan kemeja, kuat tanding satu botol dengan ku?" ia bertanya dengan nada mengayun.

Hah, apa katanya? Aku mau tertawa saking lucunya.

"Hei, Nak. Kau menantang ku?" kata ku dengan nada paling sombong. Aku bisa melihat seringai di bibir orang itu. Seksi.

"Kau takut?". Wah, aku pasti sudah mabuk—karena mata yang digunakan orang itu untuk menatap ku benar-benar indah. Suaranya yang serak seolah berusaha menyeret ku untuk menghabiskan malam bersamanya—di atas ranjang dengan dirinya yang berteriak-teriak di bawah tindihan ku.

"Hmph, jangan menyesal kalau kau kalah dari ku,".

.

.

Kupikir aku mengalahkan dalam tegukan _shochu_ terakhir. Botol ku sudah kosong, dan begitu juga botolnya. Tapi mungkin aku lebih cepat menghabiskannya daripada orang yang berambut pirang ini—dan aku belum mabuk.

"Jadi, ini artinya aku yang menang," aku mengumumkannya sendiri. Dua botol _shochu_ takkan membuat ku langsung mabuk—yah, mungkin hanya sakit kepala esok hari.

Aku melirik orang itu yang masih mengais-ngais sisa dari gelasnya yang telah tandas. Pasti ia sudah mabuk berat. Tapi, aku mengakui kemampuannya, cukup hebat untuk tahan dengan tingkat alkohol _shochu_ yang diatas rata-rata.

"Kau boleh juga, Nak," kata ku padanya yang masih sibuk menjilati gelas. Ia kemudian berhenti melakukan itu, lalu menatap ku dengan mata yang aku pikir boleh disamakan dengan birunya langit siang. "Panggil aku Naruto—tuan dengan jas dan kemeja,".

Apa-apaan dia? Kau merayu ku, huh?

"Dan sebut aku Sasuke—Naruto,".

Ia tertawa, persis seperti orang mabuk. "Baiklah Sasuke—persetan dengan siapa diri mu…". Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursi _bar_ dan berdiri tepat di depan ku. Tangan kirinya memegang kursi ku, sementara tangan kanannya bertumpu pada meja _bar_ —ia mengurung ku dengan wajahnya persis di depan ku.

" _Whatever_ , ayo dansa, Sasuke," katanya gila. Dan mungkin juga aku terlalu dimabuk _shochu_ , maka aku ikut-ikut kurang beres. Ayolah, aku menurut saja saat tangannya memegang pergelangan pucat ku, menyeret ku ke tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia yang sedang meliuk-liukkan badan mereka layaknya ular paling cantik di muka bumi.

Aku telah menanggalkan jas ku—sisa kemeja panjang yang aku gulung lengannya hingga ke siku.

Lagu yang diputar dari tempat _disc jockey_ berdiri tak aku kenal. Tapi melodinya boleh juga untuk menari. "Kau tahu—aku belum pernah dansa sebelumnya," kata ku jujur. Yah, mungkin belum pernah kalau di kelab malam seperti ini.

Dan dia, Naruto, tanpa peduli apa-apa langsung menaruh tangannya di pinggang ku. "Hei, Tuan. Pegang pinggang ku," katanya. Kami sudah saling memegang tangan—hah, dipikir mau melakukan _waltz_? Di tempat seperti ini—dan dengan lagu seperti ini?

"Akan lebih liar dari _waltz_ tentu saja," jawab Naruto seolah bisa membaca pikiran ku. Ia kemudian menebar seringai—"Ini akan menjadi dansa paling seksi tahun ini," katanya.

Pikiran ku berandai-andai.

Naruto memulai aksinya. Ia memajukan langkah, lalu mundur, lalu maju lagi—membuat ku pusing kepala. _Step_ ringan ini membuat ku jengah—ayolah, ia bilang kalau ini dansa terseksi tahun ini.

Aku menaikkan kecepatannya saat sudah terbiasa, Naruto terlihat _enjoy_ dalam tiap langkahnya. Lalu aku menggeser tubuhnya, memutar badannya—kami memadukan salsa, _tap dance_ , _waltz_ , _swing_ , dan berbagai macam jenis dansa yang tidak aku tahu namanya—kurasa ini bagian dari inovasi secara acak.

Diantara gerakan-gerakan itu—adalah mata Naruto yang menggerling kearah ku tanpa henti. Birunya mata itu seolah ingin mengunci gerakan ku dan membiarkan ku tenggelam di dalamnya. Tiap ku sentuh tangannya, pinggangnya, wajahnya—oh ya ampun. Ia bahkan bisa meliukkan punggungnya seperti itu.

 _Shit._ Ia terlalu seksi.

Kemudian aku menangkap tubuhnya setelah melakukan putaran yang menghabiskan napas—aku menangkapnya dalam dekapan ku. Ia ada dalam genggaman.

Kami berdua ngos-ngosan setelah melakukan gerakan dansa asal yang cukup ekstrem. Aku bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang merah karena kepanasan—kurasa aku juga sama. Dadanya naik turun mencari-cari oksigen di tempat seramai lantai dansa. Oh—aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk tidak membungkam bibir _plum_ yang sedang terbuka itu.

Aku mencium Naruto di tengah lantai dansa. Peduli setan dengan orang-orang yang melihat. Gila, masih adakah yang peduli pada kami di tengah euforia seperti ini? Aku berani bertaruh, jawabannya tidak.

Pandai sekali, Nak. Si pirang ini benar-benar menggoda ku. Ia bahkan memiringkan kepalanya supaya bibir kami berada dalam posisi yang pas. Tangan ku masih menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Aku menggunakan tenaga ku untuk melakukan lebih.

Ku jilat permukaan bibirnya , bermaksud menstimulasi. "Hn—" ia malah membuka mulut dan mulai mendesah kecil. Aku mendapat akses untuk mulutnya. Kami beradu lidah sejenak—hingga aku merasa akan kehabisan napas. Mulutnya bau _shochu_ —tapi ini bukan masalah sama sekali.

Aku mengakhiri cumbuan itu duluan.

Tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat, Naruto yang tampak sangat berantakan padahal hanya dicium. Aku pasti benar-benar mabuk.

Ada sedikit liur di ujung bibirnya entah punya siapa. Ia kemudian bangkit, meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang leher ku—membuat dada kami yang terbalut pakaian bersentuhan. Wajahnya hanya kurang sedikit dari wajah ku.

Sial—mimpi apa aku bertemu orang seperti ini di kelab malam? Ujung matanya lancip seperti rubah dalam dongeng, alisnya tegas, rambutnya lepek berkeringat hingga ke lehernya yang—aku tak yakin—diekspos dengan sengaja.

Aku melihatnya menjilat bibir dengan gerakan paling sensual yang pernah aku tahu.

.

.

"Lanjut di tempat mu—atau tempat ku?".

.

.

 _ **bersambung!**_

* * *

Halo minna, jumpa lagi dengan Natsume!

Kali ini Natsume mau coba buat serial tapi masih SasuNaru ehehe

Gimana gimana? Natsume menunggu tanggapan kalian di kolom review!

Hmm, ada yang pengen tahu lanjutannya? :D

Sankyuu

Natsume Midorikawa


End file.
